Mega Man Issue 29 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #28 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #30 Mega Man #29 is the twenty-ninth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in September 2013. Publisher's Summary The biggest storyline in Mega Man comic history starts here! “BLACKOUT: Curse of Ra Moon” Part One: The world has shut down! When the power of Ra Moon robs the Earth of all its technology, it’s up to Mega Man and a handful of Robot Masters to set things right. But just how can robots handle the force of a technological meltdown if they’re cut off from the ability to re-charge? Has Mega Man fallen right into Dr. Wily’s trap? Or has Wily underestimated his mysterious new ally? Featuring all-new cover art from Patrick “SPAZ” Spaziante, and variant cover by comics-superstar Dean Haspiel!The Mega Man Network: Solicitation & Covers for Mega Man #29 Story ''Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon'' - Part One: Bad Moon Rising Mega Man awakens inside a tube in Light Labs, where Dr. Light, Pedro Astil, and Plant Man have been working to bring him back online. Mega Man is confused, and Light explains that all technology in the world has shut down two weeks ago because on an electromagnetic wave. Due to this, the damage Roll received from Break Man can't be repaired, and with her condition getting worse, she may shut down permanently. Mega Man asks what is causing the wave and how he can solve it, but they have no clue, except for one guess. Mega Man is introduced to Dr. Pedro Astil and Plant Man, who were vital in creating the liquid coating that is protecting Mega Man from the waves. Pedro tells him about an event that happened four years ago. In the heart of Amazon, an earthquake bringed the Lanfront Ruins to the surface, intact. Knowing it was not natural, the United Nations assembled a research team to investigate the site, with Pedro being part of the team. When approaching the ruins, an electromagnetic wave knocked down their helicopters, injuring several members, some not making it back. Due to the danger, the area was sanctioned off. Later, Auto is also coated by the liquid, and everyone works to repair the other robots. Rush, Cut Man, and Bomb Man are brought back online, and while Guts Man receives the coating, Dr. Light explains that it was Break Man who gave him the protective coating. In a flashback, Break Man was angered at how far the damage has spread, citing none of it should have happened, and also expressed guilt about shooting Roll. He grudingly gave Dr. Light a flash drive with the data needed to create the coating, and suggested he find a replacement computer to access it (while placing particular emphasis on "replacement" in reference to his anger towards his father for his belief that he supposedly replaced him with Mega Man and Roll). While thinking how all of them will reach the Amazon, Pedro reminds Dr. Light of an old hobby-project plane he had stored, and it is coated against the wave. Mega Man, alongside Rush and Dr. Light's three Robot Masters, go to the Amazon rainforest to investigate. Hours later, back at the Temple of the Moon, Break Man has finally returned, having spent the last two weeks on foot with occasional teleports when possible due to unaffected satellites. After being attacked by Ra Moon, he soon finds Dr. Wily, dishevled and deranged from having gone into hiding from Ra Moon. Angry with what happened to the world, Break Man inquired Wily about the EMP, and Wily explains that's not his fault, as Ra Moon used him. Break Man tries to return to fight Ra Moon, but as Wily thinks he doesn't stand a chance alone, he tries to call the other Robot Masters, and Wily says that they can't be trusted as there is a chance that Ra Moon modified their coding. However, Wily has been working on a new robot to destroy Ra Moon, Ra Thor, and asks Break Man to protect him in case Ra Moon decides to go after them. When Mega Man's plane reached the Amazon, it is attacked and crash landed thanks to four of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. As they are in disadvantage, Mega Man quickly devises a plan as to how best to handle their foes. Short Circuits Fertilizer Every robot in the world shut down, except Plant Man. Mega Man asks why, and the robot says he has an embarrassing back-up system. Plant Man is then shown inside a pot, being watered by Pedro while Dr. Light brings a fertilizer bag. Appearances Characters * Mega Man * Pedro Astil * Plant Man * Dr. Light * Auto * Bomb Man * Cut Man * Guts Man * Roll * Rush * Elena (First appearance, flashback) * Break Man * Dr. Wily * Ra Moon * Flash Man * Bubble Man * Metal Man * Heat Man Locations * Light Labs * Lanfront Ruins ** Temple of the Moon Events *Mega Man is brought back online thanks to a special liquid created by Dr. Light and Pedro, that allows technology to withstand Ra Moon's EMP Wave. Error *Despite Mega Man's use of Chaos Control reversing the damage caused by Break Man in issue 23, Dr. Light's flashback of the previous issue shows his Robot Masters with the damage they had received, with Bomb Man lacking his arms and Cut Man smashed on the floor. Trivia *The fact that Bomb Man, Guts Man, and Cut Man accompany Mega Man on the mission to defeat Ra Moon is analogous to their supporting role in Super Adventure Rockman. Fire Man and Elec Man also aided Mega Man in the game, while Ice Man was featured in the game but did not appear to help Mega Man in battle; however, all three are absent from this issue. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC029V.jpg|Variant Edition cover by Dean Haspiel and Steve Downer Preview MMArchieC29-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC29-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC29-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC29-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC29-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 7 - Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon References Category:Archie Comics issues